colonel_bleepfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hypnotic Helmets/transcript
Narrator: All is peaceful throughout the universe this night, until... Whoosh ...a mysterious spaceship suddenly speeds towards the planet Earth. Inside, Black Patch the pirate and the wicked Black Knight listen as Bruto, the evil Black Robot, explains his plan, his terrible plan to destroy Colonel Bleep! Bruto the Black Robot: Heh heh heh heh heh! Placed under a hypnotic spell, Squeak and Scratch, Bleep's trusted space deputies, will become my helpless slaves! All: Hooray! Bruto the Black Robot: Under my direction, his beloved friends will destroy the spaceman forever! All: Hooray! Bruto the Black Robot: We shall at last rule the universe! All: Hooray, hooray, hooray! Narrator: Unseen, the spaceship streaks to a stop... Brake ...in a heavy cloud directly over Bleep's island base. Quickly, the Black Robot drops two mysterious packages through the entrance hatch of the island's plastic dome. One for Squeak, one for Scratch. Bruto the Black Robot: From "a friend"! The next morning... Whoosh ...when Bleep speeds off on a moon patrol, the puppet and caveman discover the gifts. Two gleaming space helmets with their names in sparkling gold. But wait! Listen to that strange sound coming from each helmet. Sizzling Saturn! It's the very same ticking sound that comes from the mechanical brain of Bruto himself! Hold on, fellows! Don't use those helmets! It's too late! The helmets are locked in place! At once, the ticking sound grows louder, lulling the deputies into a deep hypno-sonic trance! Bruto the Black Robot: Ah ha, my friends! You are now in my power! Heh heh heh! Narrator: Great galaxies! The space deputies are helpless slaves of the wicked Bruto! Bruto the Black Robot: Attention slaves! There's work to be done. We must prepare a welcome for Colonel Bleep! Heh heh heh heh... Narrator: Deep in their hypnotic trance, Bleep's loyal deputies carefully follow the orders of the wicked Black Robot. Bruto the Black Robot: Fetch four of the Colonel's most powerful space missiles! Narrator: Little Squeak opens the armored panel of Bleep's secret weapons vault. Scratch removes four highly explosive space torpedoes. Bruto the Black Robot: Aim each missile straight for the island entrance hatch. Heh heh heh! The spaceman will never know what hit him! Narrator: Jumping Jupiter! The trap is set and here comes Colonel Bleep, home from his moon patrol! Oh no! He's heading straight for the Black Robot's deadly ambush! Bruto the Black Robot: Stand by to fire torpedoes! Narrator: Stop, Bleep, stop, before it's too late! Brake He did! His delicate signal antenna has picked up the strange ticking sound from the cloud above. Bleep would know that sound anywhere! It's the noise of Bruto, the evil Black Robot! Instantly, the colonel is alerted for trouble. Bruto screams to his waiting slaves! Bruto the Black Robot: Fire torpedoes! and Scratch set off the missiles one by one Narrator: In the nick of time, Bleep dodges the on-rushing missile barrage! Then, uses his futomic energy... energy charge ...to drive the torpedoes straight into the dark cloud above, the very cloud which conceals the Black Robot and his wicked companions! Boom And so, Bruto's hypno-sonic power over Squeak and Scratch was broken, and they were once again Bleep's loyal space deputies and trusted friends. Category:Transcripts